Sense of Demand
by DesiringPirates
Summary: COMPLETE! A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth and Jack went their separate ways. But when she is stolen, Jack must save her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears. On a trip out, Elizabeth is arrested and set to trial. Should Jack take heed to Teague's words, and set to action?

A/N: I know I said that I would not write a sequel to Sense of Duty, but I couldn't help myself. I thought up a (simple!) plot and ran with it!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLORENCIA7 MY LOVE. Even though it is way past her birthday. I was supposed to post this a while ago. Though she is beta-ing this for me, she does not know that it is her birthday present too! *hugs* Thanks for being you, dear!

**CHAPTER ONE: Broken Trunks and Lifted Smiles**

He hummed under his breath. "Yo ho, yo ho..." Setting down a small trunk on his desk, the pirate Captain smiled as he peeled a glued envelope off of it.

_Dear Jack, -_ the letter began,

_No doubt that you've noticed the lock gone on this trunk. I suspect the innkeeper at the Bride has rummaged through it, looking for a small pence or a jewel. No mind, it is only full of 'boring' paper he most probably cannot read._

_It was such joys to see a letter from you arrive the other day! I thought I had lost you forever; it had been six months since your last letter. I admit, like the woman I am, once I was alone with your letter I wept a little. So the next time I see you, and you receive a black eye from them, you will know why. I know what you are thinking- violent!_

Jack could hear her laughter through her words. He smiled, and leaned further back into his chair and continued reading.

_I have a new project now, anything to break up the monotony here. No-Eye wants to continue those blasted lessons, but I put a stop to it. It's not necessary. By the way, he found a young man by the name of Jim Gibbs to teach, to become the Keeper- any relation to a certain Gibbs we know?_

_Anyway, my project. One day I met some children, and they showed me their area. It is so dilapidated, and the women and children there afraid of the passing travelers. I decided to move them up to safer levels, next to me, and am now trying to get them a suitable education._

_It actually is a lot tougher than it seems. Many men are traveling the Cove, looking for someone to... 'relieve'... themselves with. So- you are going to love this- there are now more whores at the Cove. I personally went to Tortuga and the outskirts of Port Royal and 'invited' them. I apparently have two of your favorites- do the names Scarlet and Giselle ring any bells?_

Jack groaned in displeasure and rubbed his temples. Even their names gave him a headache.

_I do hope you write back soon, or better yet visit- I miss your face more than I thought I would. Probably more than I should. _

_I hope you enjoy your gift. _

_Much affection,_

_Lizzy Swann_

Jack smiled. In her last two letters he had received from her, she had dropped the name "Turner". This one, she used the informal pet name he once called her.

He stared at her name for a few more seconds, a warm smile on his lips. Fierce and caring, she was. A strong ally to have, Jack continually reminded himself. But to him, he was glad to have her as a friend- if nothing more.

Curious now as to what the broken trunk held, Jack lifted the lid. It was a surprise for him to walk into his favorite tavern in Tortuga, and find a parcel for him there.

He peeked inside and smiled. Nothing seemed to escape her notice- the box was full of Teague's journals. Carefully, as if they were fragile, Jack pulled out a book and opened it to its first page.

_The Definition of Demand_

_Demand. To want now, to have now. To have power to dictate what you want. Terrifying enough, you can rule whole countries._

_It's also a body reaction. Your body demands food, you eat. It demands sex, you fuck. Demand is a pull toward something, someone- anything, anyone. You might not even realize what you need- until it is demanded._

Jack quickly closed the book. Even from the grave, Teague was haunting him. His words were prophetic, always, and Jack's mind flashed to Elizabeth.

It had been a year since he last saw her, and from where he was he would be at the Cove in three days time. He felt a need to see her. A _demand_ to be with her.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"Look out the winder." No-Eye Barty gruffed, pointing with his walking stick towards said window. "I hear some noises."

Elizabeth bit her tongue. She was about to demand some respect from the crotchety old man, but decided it was not worth her time. She ignored the lack of 'please' and went to the large window.

Down below, a new shop had pulled into the main port. It's black sails curled upwards. For a total of five seconds, Elizabeth was not interested- until she recognized the ship.

"THE PEARL!" Elizabeth shrieked with excitement, and ignoring Barty's vulgar words about the 'sharp, piercing noise', hurried down one flight of stairs to a door. She opened it, and went to another door hidden by a tapestry. She ended up walking out a window and down some steps leading to the pier. Halfway down, she watched as the Captain stepped onto the dock and screamed out his name.

"JACK!""

The aforementioned man turned around and smiled, opening his arms just in time for the blonde beauty to jump on him and wrap him up with her own arms. Laughing, Jack lifted Elizabeth up and gave her a hard squeeze.

Elizabeth felt safe, and happy. She was still smiling when the pirate let her down, but did not let go of him yet. Excitement of her friend's arrival warmed with her love as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you, my friend?" Jack asked, keeping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

Taking a step back to be by his side, Elizabeth secured an arm around Jack's waist and began walking with him. They made their way to a door that would lead them to a kitchen.

"Very well. Very happy now, too." Elizabeth gave Jack a little squeeze.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Walking into the cooler hallway, Jack was reminded of all the distraught and the revelations of many things, all he kept close to his heart. But none matched up to her, who was now walking in front of him.

_Demand, _Jack recalled from an entry in Teague's journal, _is sometimes considered a bad thing. A sin. It's seen as greedy, needy. It can also be seen as violent._

_I fail to think so. I believe it not to be a sin or a virtue. I believe that it is simply human nature, a human act. _

Jack felt like he had to touch Elizabeth. So, he put his arm around her shoulder again. He felt the need to smile at her. So he did.

"You seem glad to see me." Elizabeth stated, the smile never leaving her face. She paused in her travels, moving to look at him.

Jack paused with her, following her actions and facing her. "I am."

Very gently, Jack pressed his lips to hers, and was glad when Elizabeth accepted his kiss with her own. It was a short kiss, but when they broke apart they both felt it on their lips for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears. On a trip out, Elizabeth is stolen. Should Jack take heed to Teague's words, and set to action?

**CHAPTER TWO**

"And this is Tom!" Elizabeth introduced Jack to a small Mayan child, who looked up at the pirate and extended his arms.

Without asking him, Elizabeth placed the three-year-old child into Jack's arms and turned around. Moving into a crowd of squirming children, she left Jack with a child wrapped around him.

"You seem to be good with children." Elizabeth complimented him, watching as more children cuddled up against Jack's legs.

"They always seem to flock to me." Jack said, putting the three-year-old down. "Never understood why, exactly."

"Do you have children of your own?"

"None."

"Elizabeth cocked her eyebrow. "Really."

"On my honor. I remember every lady, and I always make sure no child was conceived."

"Thorough." Elizabeth nodded, not believing him entirely.

"Concerned, is all."

Elizabeth smiled, and felt more warmness towards the man.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"So how long are you going to be here?"

Jack reached over and took a swig of water, washing down a biscuit. "Two days. Just wanted to quick visit you. Crews getting restless."

"Planning on visiting our exciting new tenants here?" Elizabeth teased.

Jack laughed. "I might partake of some fun tonight... unless something else more exciting comes up."

"You'll be visiting the tenants tonight."

Jack started laughing again, settling back into his seat. "No, I was planning on reading tonight."

"That seems... uniquely boring." Elizabeth smiled a devil's grin. "I was going to make a fire on the beach, strip naked, and perform ancient pagan rituals."

Jack's eyes went wide. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable in that cushioned chair.

"Going to visit someone tonight?" Elizabeth sweetly asked.

"Why them when your here?" Jack asked, and before Elizabeth retorted he grabbed her arm, pulled her close, and crashed his lips on hers.

Elizabeth gave a squeak of surprise, but melted to fit into his body. Blood pounded behind her ears, through her heart; sending her nerves in all different directions. Her skin felt tight, her breath gone- and then she realized that Jack had stopped.

Opening her eyes, darkened by power, she started at the golden and mocking smirk the pirate held. Quickly, Elizabeth jumped back into her own seat.

"I ask again, why should I go torment another when I have you, here?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You crossed a very fine line."

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Elizabeth opened her mouth in shock, and then quickly closed it. "I..."

Jack waited patiently. It made her mad. "What do you mean? You were the one who grabbed me and kissed me!"

"No I didn't."

Elizabeth reddened. "Yes you did!"

"Grabbed, yes; kissed, no."

Elizabeth looked blank, then blushed. It was true. When Jack pulled her onto his lap, she was the one to catch his lips.

"I love to tease you." Jack laughed, grabbing his bottle of water that sat on the table.

Elizabeth sat quietly, trying to regain control of her body.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_You already know how you feel about him. This should not surprise you._

_I didn't realize it would be so quick._

Elizabeth sighed. Holding a nail in place, she gave a quick prayer to God not to break her fingers, and swung the hammer down. This was not what she was taught to do by her Governess. Successfully hitting the nail and driving it home, she smiled. Screw the Governess, Elizabeth never liked her anyway.

_He has always had this effect on me. I just don't know why. _

She stood back to admire her handiwork. Not bad, for a lady. The boards on the desk resembled straightness; it could be a new art form. One more trip, and her school for the children would be completed. They had the room, slates and chalk, even a couple of books. Now all they needed was a teacher, and some more supplies; which is why Elizabeth had one more trip.

_Maybe I can convince Jack to come with me._

Elizabeth nodded. A friendly gesture- a business transaction, maybe come upon a French sloop to plunder. He _might_ go for that.

_Might._

It still amazed her, how close they seemed now. A year ago, she would have said that Jack Sparrow hated her- and meant it. Now... everything seems so simple, but with the demanding feeling in her body, it seemed so very confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears. On a trip out, Elizabeth is arrested and set to trial. Should Jack take heed to Teague's words, and set to action?

Beta: The wonderful and lovely florencia7!

**Chapter 3: Making Deals**

"Jack Sparrow!" a voice, strangely delighted, called out.

Adopting a smirk, Jack turned on his heel and faced the blonde trollop.

"Giselle, be still my heart!" Jack pressed his hand to his chest in exaggeration.

The coarse, yet still beautiful, looking woman placed her hands on her hips and walked towards him. For a brief moment, Jack had an image of a scared mouse being tracked down by a hungry feline.

Resisting the urge to give a mouse-like squeak, the pirate stood his ground and allowed the cat to walk around him.

"'Aven't seen you for a year. Ye look good."

"Aye, so do you." he noted, noticing the lack of eye paint. "Where's the vixen?" he asked, referring to her red-headed friend.

"She's in her lie-in." Giselle tutted, standing close to Jack's side. "Silly bint not careful to catch it in her hand."

Jack smiled. "When is she due?"

"Any day now." Giselle gave a small smile. "Scarlet can't wait to meet 'em."

"And you?"

"Eh." Giselle shrugged. "Got me eye on something else now." And sneakingly, she ran her hand over his backside and pinched.

Smirking, Jack rested his arm over her shoulders and leaned in. "Meet me in the Fireside Lounge tonight."

The Fireside Lounge was a sort of tavern at the Cove, but only people who lived at the Cove (or have proven to be peaceful) were allowed in. Jack had access to it, and if Giselle went there with his word and favor, she would no doubt get in.

It was also lit by only a small fire, so there were many dark, private spots for a couple.

Giselle giggled, gave his bum another squeeze and walked away.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

After a couple of hours wandering. avoiding No-Eyed Barty and reading, Jack ended up at the Fireside Lounge. It looked exactly the same as the last time he was there. The small fire was flaming, casting light on the bar but shadows everywhere else. A man sat in the corner, playing a guitar. Faint sounds of pleasure combined with clinking of glasses were present.

One new thing, Jack noticed, was a welcome golden lady sitting at the bar. One hand was holding a piece of graphite, the other nursing a mug.

Her straightened his jacket and walked to the bar, taking a seat right next to her. "Working hard?"

Elizabeth jumped a little, than smiled. "As always." Turning back to her papers a look of distress crossed her face. "And frustrated."

"What is the problem?" Jack asked. He cupped his chin in his hand and leaned on the bar.

Angrily, Elizabeth threw her graphite on the bar top and growled. "I thought I would be done in one trip, but as it turns out, my supplies are in one area and my teachers are in another."

"Do you need help?"

Elizabeth stared at Jack, her hand resting on her lap. "You would be willing to gather the supplies for me?"

Jack smiled softly, resting his hand on hers. "I will always help you."

Then he was under the bar. Startled, Elizabeth tried to pull her hand free from his but Jack held on.

"I am not here. I never was. You do not know where I am."

"What- wait- what?" Elizabeth stuttered, utterly confused.

Jack squeezed her hand. "Giselle. Please."

Elizabeth turned her head toward the door and saw the blonde trollop, dolled up and ready for work, had walked in. Giselle made eye contact and walked over.

"Shit."

"What?"

"She is on her way over."

"Get rid of her!" Jack let go of her hand and shrank back.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. Soon, the blonde prostitute was standing by her; her bitter, spicy scent hit Elizabeth with a force like a wave crashing on the beach. The King fought back the urge to cough, also waving the girl away.

"How rude."

"I am terribly busy, what do you want?" Elizabeth asked- venom in her voice, tears in her eyes/

"'Ave you seen Jack Sparrow?"

"No." Elizabeth answered to quickly, and recieved a pinch above her knee for it. She jumped, which made Giselle look at her questionally.

"Is he hiding from me?"

Elizabeth shoved her body against the bar, seeming like she was reaching over the counter for a rag. Meanwhile, she had shoved her crotch in Jack's face, and was feeling very uncomfortable. Blush came to her cheeks.

"He has not been here." Elizabeth said, still over the counter. Jack moved his head to the side, to get air, be more comfortable and be non-offensive- but his cheek was still resting on her.

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth snapped, standing up. Closed legs to hide Jack behind her, turned around to look down at the other blonde.

"You do not question me. You do not even belong in here, in this tavern. Leave now, or leave in two minutes with black eyes and a bloody nose."

Giselle's eyes widened in fear for a second, and with no further comment walked out. Elizabeth stayed standing straight for a couple more seconds before quickly bending over and grabbing Jack's arm to help him up.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Jack nodded, stretching out. "Fine. Thank ye."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Aye."

"A meal? On me." Elizabeth offered.

Jack smiled. "No thank ye. I already had a faceful of you."

Elizabeth looked embarrased, staring up into Jack's face. Then he wiggled his eyebrows, causing the blushing Pirate King to laugh.

"I'll buy you a drink. Maybe two, or five for me..." Elizabeth said, still embarrased.

"You make it seem like it was a bad thing." Jack smirked, setting his dark eyes on fire. "Trust me when I say, Lizzie, it was an honor to be in that position."

Elizabeth smiled, feeling a warmth pool down from her heart to her belly. She stood close to Jack, and gently nudged him to the bar. "Come on. I'll buy you a drink."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The door slammed opened and as soon as the two bumbling figures were in the room, the door slammed shut. Then another slam was heard when Elizabeth hit a wall.

"Ow." she complained, breaking free from a fiery kiss.

"This is my room..." Jack replied, voice sounding hot. "I have a wall there." He took her in his arms again, fingers going up from the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh." Elizabeth lifted her arms, letting Jack remove her blouse. "I knew that."

Pressing her bare chest on his clothed one, the Pirate King stole Jack's lips with her own and kissed him. Her own hands went up his shirt, feeling his smooth skin. Jack responded by shrugging off his shirt, letting Elizabeth pull his belt off. In two seconds, both pairs of trousers were on the floor.

"Bed." Elizabeth gasped out when Jack pressed himself on her.

Without a second thought, Jack swooped **(note to Kate: I need a better word than "swooped" or "carried" help?) **her up carriage- style and carried her to his bed. Setting her down, Elizabeth knocked to the floor a journal and accepted Jack into her arms.

He didn't fully accept her invitation, opting to kiss her, kiss her neck, her breasts, moving down...

... and then stopped cold. Jack had noticed a lack of response and also that her breathing slowed and was rhythmic.

"Lizzie?" he asked, and started traveling up to look into her face. "Lizzie? Hello?"

His response was Elizabeth yawning and moving to lay on her side. Jack laughed, and laid down on the other side of the bed. Sighing, he closed his eyes and willed his body to calm down;.

"Can't bloody believe you fell asleep. I am wide awake." Lighting an oil lamp, he searched the bed for the journal he was reading. Sighing, he reached over the naked- _Naked, distracting... _- Lizzie and found his book on the floor. Quickly, he threw a blanket over them.

Opening the book, he settled down and started reading.

_One day my daughter looked at me and frowned. Upon asking her what was wrong, she stamped her tiny foot and glared- for a six year old, she was terrifyingly adorable- and demanded that the young Thomas Todd (who, admittedly, was handsome for an eight year old) marry her._

_I smiled, and thought nothing of it, until my little Rosemarie was sixteen and married to the young Todd. I asked myself, did the world hear her demand and answered it, or did the pull of her determination brought her dream to come true?_

Jack smiled at the thought of young Rose, and saw a drawing of her on the next page. She, unfortunately, passed away when Jack was only twelve. He thought about his friend, so close to be a sister, as he settled into bed for the night.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth awoke curled up in comfortable blankets. She cursed at the lost opportunity from the night before.

_Fine job, Elizabeth. He probably hates you right now._ Sighing, she snuggled into her blanket and fell back to sleep. The King was only asleep for five minutes before hearing laughter.

"Ye are lazy, my dear King." She heard Jack laugh. "It is way past the afternoon."

Mumbling, she answered. "I like sleep."

"I realize this." He crawled back into his bed and sprawled out next to Elizabeth. "I'm tired."

"What did you do today?" Elizabeth asked. She moved to look at Jack, resting up on her elbows and gazing down at him. The action seemed oddly familiar and right.

"Put breeches on. Got food. Came back." Jack yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"Mmm... food." Elizabeth threw off the blanket grabbed a shirt (Jack protesting that she did not really need it) and walked to the table which Jack deposited the food. "Yum, chocolate."

"Stole that from the special supply. Glad Gretta was busy with Barty." Jack stretched and laid on his back.

"That's disturbing."

Jack smiled. "Sex is sex, no matter where you get it."

"Changing the subject..." Elizabeth stated, munching on a chocolate biscuit. "Last night you said that you would help me."

Jack perked up. "With that special itch? You know, I'm not that tired..."

Elizabeth threw a biscuit at him. "No. I meant with the supply run."

"The other offer of scratching still stands..."

"Jack!"

Jack picked up the biscuit and bit into it. "I remember. No worries, love, I said I would help and I will."

"Good. Because after the trips..." Elizabeth smiled, making Jack nervous. "I was wondering if I could join the Pearl's crew." Suddenly looking innocent and irresistable, the blonde woman carefully walked over and crawled into bed at Jack's side. "Could I, Jack?"

Telling his brain to stop spinning, Jack allowed Elizabeth to curl up into his arms. The feeling of her warmth next to him was intoxicating; yes, but it was also very solacing and satisfying. He could stay like this for hours and not get tired of it. After a moment of silence, Jack answered.

"Aye, Lizzy. Ye can join the crew." His hand rested on her thigh. "When do we leave."

"This afternoon?" Elizabeth asked, excited. She wondered if that was too soon.

He quickly squeezed her thigh and jumped over her. "I'll go get the school maidens!"

Elizabeth burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears. On a trip out, Elizabeth is arrested and set to trial. Should Jack take heed to Teague's words, and set to action?

Beta: The wonderful and lovely florencia7!

**Chapter Four**

After a two minute debate and a heated kiss, Jack was regulated to go to Port Rio and gather supplies, while Elizabeth was going to go to the outskirts of Port Royal and get teachers of some sort.

"You might be recognized." Was Jack's argument. "Port Royal is still high on the look out for you."

"Please, you seem to be recognized everywhere." She countered, pulling on a pair of black pants. "Besides, my ship is fast. Well, not _Pearl_ fast, bust fast enough. It will hopefully take five days to get there, one day to gather the teachers, and five days to get back. You will most probably be here through three ladies when I get back." Elizabeth smoothed her blouse and turned around to face Jack. "Since when have you been so concerned about me?"

Jack scoffed. "Since forever, you numb brain. Still can't wonder why you have yet to figure it out." He laid on her bed, nose in a book.

"I will be fine. I was there before to get the girls, and nothing happened."

Now Jack was on _The Black Pearl_, sitting at a table on the deck and fussing over a course.

"Uh, Captain?"

Turning around, Jack saw Gibbs. "What is it mate?" The Captain noticed a young man standing by his first mate. He was very handsome; in a tall, blonde and slightly muscular way. The young man's ice blue eyes showed that he was nervous.

"This here be my nephew, Jim. Me brother's son. He was wondering if he could join us on this trip."

Jack stood up, and had to appear more intimidating than usual, as he was about two heads shorter than Jim. "And why is that mate? We are fully staffed. We won't come across any loot."

"I-I love to sail, sir." A surprisingly light, educated voice came out of the tall boy's mouth. "And I was hoping for more experience; also, maybe if you see how good I am, maybe you could take me on."

Jack sized him up. Remembering a part of Elizabeth's letter, he gave a small smile. This young an was an apprentice to No Eye.

"Real reason." Jim looked more nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Jack stopped himself from laughing. "Out wiv it, now."

"I need a break from No Eye Barty!" Jim blurted out, and all of his nervous energy began to seep out. "He is a crocety, senile, dirty old man who has no basic couth or morals!"

Jim stopped, panting lightly with the exertion of his outburst.

Jack chuckled. "Boy, I know the feeling. Alright. You can come on this strip, but I'm going to keep an eye on you."

Jim smiled as Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder. Jim adjusted a shoulder pack, and followed his uncle. As the young man was walking away, Jack noticed a faint glimmer from a strap of his bag. A small, delicate- looking but strong chain hung from Jim's bag, holding a tiny charm.

Jack reached out and deftly looped it around the strap. He whistled, causing Jim and Gibbs to stop and turn around. Jack held up the chain, and Jim went a little red- but kept his anger in check.

"Rule one: got any valuable, keep them on your persons. Your bag will be ransacked tonight, so keep what's important _on_ you." Jack motioned to his hair and wrists. He held out the necklace. "Your missus would be upset if you'd came home without that."

Jim collected his precious item. "Yes, sir." He then clasped it around his neck and tucked the chain into his shirt. "Thank you."

Jack smirked as he turned to go back to his table.

Then he stopped cold.

Chittering on his desk and holding Jack's compass... was Jack. Jack sneered.

"Blasted monkey!" he snarled and grabbed his pistol. He aimed and fired, missing the little simian completely and chipping his table. Turning quickly on his heel, Jack scanned for the unwanted creature who stole his compass.

Incessant chittering help, and Jack aimed his gun again to the nets and fired, successfully hitting the monkey. Yelling in brief hurts, the monkey Jack fell to the deck, dropped the compass, and ran back to the netting.

During the commotion, Gibbs had run back on deck with Jim following close behind. Gibbs saw the devil monket and sighed.

"You _know_ that do no good!"

Jack picked up his compass and tied it to his belt. "Does me." He tapped his compass. "See, mate? This is why you keep your valuable on you. Demon monkies take them." With that, Jack walked away.

Jim looked confused. "Demon monkies? Does that happen often?"

Gibbs answered while watching said demon hands from the mast. "Aye, more often than comfortable."

(J)(E)(J)(E)(J)(E)(J)(E)

After a short trip to help lighten the load of a small slope (who saw _The Black Pearl _and surrendered; none were injured), Jack and his crew collected the items at Port Rio and sailed off.

Once, the crew grumbled about the stop - and - goes, but at the promise this was the last stop and soon they would be looting and enjoying themselves, they quieted down... for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears. On a trip out, Elizabeth is arrested and set to trial. Should Jack take heed to Teague's words, and set to action?

Beta: The wonderful and lovely florencia7!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When Jack arrived at the Cove, some crewmembers left. Jack was fine to see them go, a couple of them were unhappy with his way of Captaincy. But some stayed, and kept Jack on his toes- especially around three men: Picks, Ump and Jean Pierre.

But for now, Jack was waiting a day or two for Elizabeth. She would be back soon, a week and a half at most. Jack was excited and anxious to see her, though he never showed it.

"Sir." A deep, dark voice sounded through his thoughts. Jack looked over his shoulder at a short, paunchy fellow- Umps. Jack called him "Stumps" in his head. "We be setting out near daybreak?"

Jack felt a cold grip him. "Not sure yet, mate." He straightened up and looked down at the short man. "Thought we would relax for a day or two."

An unsettling silence went between the two. Jack refused to show that it bothered him. But it did; this move could mean life or death. Or mutiny.

"Another day or two." Ump looked to his left, where a taller gentleman waited. "Captain, a couple of men might not like that."

The taller gentlemen sauntered over. Jack noticed him holding a knife, but thankfully it was busy working on a piece of wood. Jean Pierre was making a doll.

"There have been talks, Captain." A cultured French tone wafted through the air. Jack never liked the French. "I fear mutiny is on their lips."

"Wouldn't want that now, do we gentlemen?" Jack felt himself slipping into a dark place. "In case you fail to realize the date, in two days the French merchants will sail from the Americas to home. I suggest we meet them." Jack took a step toward him. "No need to rush there now, right? Enjoy the Cove. Might never see it again."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Two days had passed with no sight or sound about Elizabeth. Feeling more than disappointed and a little angry, Jack alerted his crew to set sail near the Great Antilles. After making sure they had ammunition and enough supplies to last them anywhere from six months to a year; The Black Pearl sailed off.

With the wind in her favor The Black Pearl made it to the populated area within a week. Jack's gut twisted, it was never smart to work near so many pirates. Not only would it be hard to nail a ship and get the loot, once laden down The Black Pearl would go slower and most probably be hit by another piratical boat. They sailed the boat around for a few days, trying to find a spot that was not so crowded, but it was hard.

What also was hard was not thinking about Elizabeth. Once again the blonde minx tangled herself up in his mind, and no matter what Jack did she would not leave. The Captain did not want to admit that he was lovesick and damn near heartbroken, but he would not have minded her presence at all. He would not have minded her stealing his rum, or lying in his bed, or sitting next to him on the deck at night.

Jack imagined how she would look in the moonlight. Then he slapped himself in the face.

"Uh… Captain?" Jim asked, now unsure on whether to approach the clearly agitated Captain. He stood on the steps that led up to the helm, leaning forward but leaning back, as if he wanted to stay but was ready to leave at any time.

"Ah, Jim!" Jack grinned and invited the young sailor up. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, a couple crew members thought that it would be best to go on the offensive… attack other ships after they look the French."

Jack sighed. To attack another pirate vessel was sure to be a life or death scenario, and he happened to like his life. On the other hand, to further upset an unhappy crew would lead to mutiny, or worse.

"Aye. Prepare weapons, cannons, and the lot. Gibbs and I'll plan what ships to target. Spread the word." Jack dismissed Jim.

_People want what they demand_. A passage Jack found very relatable flitted across his mind. _For a pirate, the demand is very high. Kill, or be killed._

_Seems rather simple, doesn't it?_

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Another day passed into another one and Jack had made a habit of keeping an extra weapon on him. They were approaching the Isle of Bartibus, a small cove for the Captain Bartibus and his ship, The Jolly Death.

The Captain was known to be shrewd and unkind, never willing to trust anyone. His fixation with death was infamous, and made him known as one of the most dangerous sailors. However, as everyone had a weakness, so did Bartibus.

Since he never trusted anyone, his ship was crewed by only five people- himself and his four brothers. With the ten he had on board Jack could impose a threatening offense, and Bartibus would back down. If there was one thing he hated, it was confrontation.

Jack smirked, but it fell from his features. Now he only had the three sailors to worry about. He looked at his side, and found Jim.

"I don't like the look of them." Jack commented to Jim.

Jim jumped up in surprise, dropping the rope he was carefully rolling up. He gave a smile, enjoying the fact that the Captain had taken a liking to him. He liked Jack Sparrow himself, he was unlike any other pirate he had known. There was gentleness to him, a sense of fairness.

"Who sir?" Jim asked.

"Knock it off with the 'sir' stuff. That is one thing I hate about the military. I wanted to knock every sailor's teeth out." Jack gruffed, remembering the past for a moment.

"Sorry sir." Jim blanched. "No, sir, I mean sorry sir- what I meant, sir-"

"Captain." Jack helped, smiling at the antics of the young boy.

"Captain. Sorry." Jim took a deep breath. "Who do you not like?"

"Those three." Jack nodded towards Umps, Picks and Jean Pierre. "I want you to do a favor for me."

"Anything, sir."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Keep an eye out. Tell me if anything… odd… is going on."

"Right Captain, I promise." Jim sounded crisp and formal.

It didn't settle right with Jack. He gave the young man a small smile and decided to keep his eye on him, also.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears. On a trip out, Elizabeth is arrested and set to trial. Should Jack take heed to Teague's words, and set to action?

Beta: The wonderful and lovely florencia7!

Note: I know, a short chapter- but it sets up the rest of the story.

**Chapter Six**

The Isle was a closed in cavern, some say that you had to go underwater to get in. Some say that Bartibus sold his soul so that fire would burn inside.

Jack knew that all you had to do was sail up to the broken down ship and request access. From there, a longboat would take you around the caverns to a small island, where Bartibus made port.

Though Jack did believe that Bartibus sold his soul. For what, Jack never knew, he did not want to find out.

The plan was simple: Threaten, get goods, get out. It was easy.

_Demanding things sometimes never work in your favor. You have always got to know who to trust, and if the other man has a bigger gun than you do._

He set his ten-crew members off into pairs, settling himself in the back with the two Gibbs'. Each pair will threaten the crew while the Captains negotiated. Smoothly.

_Never be entirely sure that deals will go through. If demands are not met, well…_

It was never smooth. Clandestine deals never went smooth.

"Why should I surrender to you?" Bartibus, standing tall (and fat) in his black robe, sneered.

"Because I have a gun to your head, mate." Jack smirked, his finger on the trigger.

"I bet you that I have a more powerful weapon."

… Just make sure that the other man does not have a bigger gun than you.

Jack looked confused. Keeping the gun on Bartibus' head, he noticed the fight went silent and four men stood straight with Bartibus' crew.

Umps, Picks, and Jean Pierre… along with young Jim.

"You bastard." Jack took a step back, ready to flee to The Pearl if he had to.

"Oh, that is not the best surprise yet." Bartibus stepped aside.

"Elizabeth?" Jack frowned. "I'm having a hell of a week-" Suddenly, the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

Beta: The wonderful and lovely florencia7!

NOTE: Thanks for pointing out an error, Manechka! Now the story is fixed.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_One Week Ago_

"The Captain's wonderful plan backfired." Jean-Pierre scowled, polishing one of his swords. "How much longer until mutiny happens?"

"Half the crew is loyal to the idiot." Picks said, wittling some wood. "Seeds of discontent are harder to sow on the Pearl."

"My question is, why Bartibus wan' this old ship anyways? Speed, sure, but its not that fast." Picks blew off wood shavings that were on his finger and glanced at the fake knife he made. "Got too many faults."

"But it has survived a lot."

The door to the lower deck opened, startling the two men. Instinctively, Picks threw his make-shift dagger and embedded it two inches into the door frame. Ump, wide - eyed, stared from the dagger to his partners.

"Assholes."

"You idiot. Knock four times before entering. You always forget." Jean-Pierre slid his sword into his back sheath. "Idiot." He repeated.

Picks motioned for Ump to bring him his dagger. Ump broke it off and tossed it lightly to Picks, who caught it and sighed.

"The French line was a bust."

Ump nodded. "A waste."

Jean-Pierre kept scowling. "If we don't throw Sparrow off within the next week, our hides will be above Bartibus' fireplace."

"He has a fireplace? On the ship?" Ump asked stupidly. Both men ignored him. He was muscle, nothing more. But a great imitation.

"I've got an idea. Hows about we bring Jack and the Pearl to Bartibus?" Picks grinned. "Foll Ole Jack into thinking some silks are in the area... Bartibus has enough power to finish one man off..."

As the villanous scoundrels pondered about how to overthrow Sparrow, a scared young man hid in a dark corner and listened to it all.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Meanwhile, the Captain paced in his cabin, worrying about what to do next. Raiding ships loaded with French goods was not a good idea. As soon as the arrived, the East India Trading Company had set fire to other piratical vessels and were preparing for other attacks. Knowing that one ship could not defeat seven loaded Navy ships, Jack gave the order for retreat.

_Now I have to pull something out of my ass._ Jack sighed, and took a look around his place.

"No way in hell I'm going to go down without a fight." Jack checked his pistol, kept his sword sharp and an extra shot at his belt. "I need extra help this time. And I hope I get it."

Jack walked to his door and opened it. He stuck his head out, and called for Gibbs. His first mate and friend came hustling over, ready for an order.

"I need Marty, Cotton, the two oafs and your nephew. Time for a meeting. I need those loyal to me." Jack commanded.

"Jack?" Gibb's face showed concern.

"Mr. Gibbs I dear mutiny. I need it to not happen."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The chains cut into his skin, making him bleed down his arms to his shoulders. Jack ceased in his actions. He was able to slip out of chains once by the beauty, but apparently not a second time.

"Damn it." He muttered, wincing at the pain in his wrists.

"It's no use." Jim's voice sounded to his right. "Best chains ever made. Besides, even if you escape, the magical wards are too powerful."

"And I should listen to you... why?"

Jim looked down, ashamed. "Because I was sent to help you."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"You have me word, Jack." Gibbs shook his Captain's hand.

"Mine too." The short pirate agreed. Cotton nodded, then all of them looked over at Pintel and Ragetti.

"Wha's in it fer us?" Pintel asked.

"How dare you! The Captain puts trust in you and you want something in return?" Jim looked angered.

"No, I respect it." Jack folded his arms across his chest and stared down at the two men. "What do ye want?"

The two friends put their heads together and whispered fervently. Jack heard 'rum', 'gold', 'higher shares', and 'boots' and rolled his eyes. Then, suddenly, the two heads emerged.

"A weekend at Tortuga, all expenses paid." Ragetti crossed his arms and looked smug.

Jack smirked. "Done."

Ragetti smiled at his pintsized friend, then agreed to join Jack. So far, five sailors were with him... and one man did not answer his call.

"Young Mr. Gibbs? Do I have your word?" Jack demanded an answer.

Almost cautiously, Jim nodded his head. "Aye, sir. You have my word."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

Beta: The wonderful and lovely florencia7!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Silks?" Jack thought for a second. "That'd make a pretty penny. Where did you get this information, Gibbs?"

Gibbs smiled. "Been spreading 'round the ship like wildfire. Don't know if it's true or not..." He stopped and closed his mouth.

"Because?"

Gibbs stayed silent.

Jack leaned forward in his chair, staring intently at his first mate. "Where did this delightful recommendation come from?" Jack pried.

Gibbs shifted in his spot, looking uncomfortable. The Captain knew the answer already, but if on the off-chance it was true, it would be a great opportunity. Jack looked up at his friend and sighed.

"Keep heading to Panama. I'm not falling for their tricks." Jack lifted his rum bottle to his lips, but couldn't bring himself to drink. There was a constant unsettling in his stomach. "This is not going to happen again, Joshamee. Keep a sharp eye out. No more drinking. Keep a loaded pistol on you."

"Aye, sir."

"Keep the three amigos apart." Jack frowned. "Hate to say it, but I might want to rush them before they rush us. Against my morals to kill in cold blood, but a man has to protect himself."

"Aye, sir. Let me know what you decide. I'll get Jim to help me spread the word. Gibbs left the officer's cabin.

Jack sat there in silence, scared out of his mind.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

There was a constant dripping noise in the distance. Every tw oseconds, a drop. By the time the sixth one fell, Jack started laughing. He laughed so hard that his bare back scraped against the rock wall behind him, aggravating old wounds.

"Oh... oh... that's really rich. You, help me?" Jack continued chuckling.

"I know." Jim took a step forward, a key in his hands. "I deserve it."

"Help me down, son. Then we'll talk." Jack said, calming down.

Jim stepped forward again and unlocked Jack from the bloodied chains. Very carefully, he helped the Captain lower his arms. Jack moved them about carefully, his muscles sore. He looked around the cave dungeon fully, stepping close to crevice Jim slipped in. Suddenly, Jack could feel very strong magic rush against his skin. He shivered, and goose bumps appeared on his skin.

"Magical wards, huh?" Jack kept his back to the young boy. "So is there a talisman or something to help you through?" He clasped his hand together and stretched them forwards.

"I have it ri-"

With all his might Jack swung his fists around and hit Jim on the side of his head. The pirate crumpled to the ground, out cold. Jack reached over and grabbed his shirt off the floor and slipped it on, wincing at his stiff muscles.

He bent down and started sifting through Jim's pockets, eventually finding a small faggot wrapped with a feather.

"That looks odd, it must be it."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"I have the frenchman scrubbing the crow's nest, the stupid one peeling potatoes and the ugly one cutting ropes." Gibbs reported.

"Good." Jack gripped the spokes on the helm. "Gibbs... we are nearing the port. Prepare the men, I want the three fishmongers."

"I don't think that is the riht usage of the wor-"

"Just go Mr. Gibbs." Jack commanded, rolling his eyes.

As old Gibbs left to go down the stairs, Jack saw Young Gibbs come up. The knot in the Captain's stomach tightened but he kept a straight face on. Jim looked a little worried... but then again, he always did.

"Captain, sir. You told me to report to you if something was going on."

Jack blinked, waiting for the young men to continue. "Well?" he demanded.

Be careful with demnads. The end result comes quicker, and you might not like it.

"Oh!" Jim looked over his shoulder, as if to see anyone was eavesdropping. He turned back to his Captain. "They are angry, sir."

"I already knew that."

"You might not want to leave them on the ship, once you get to where you are going, sir."

"I knew that too." Jack saw Jim as unhelpful. "They want mutiny."

Jack sighed, feeling agitated. "Mr. Gibbs you are repeating things I already am aware of. Are you going to be helpful or not?"

Jim looked uncomfortable and took a step back. "I do. Want to be helpful."

"Then keep watch. Report to me with any news." Jack dismissed the boy.

All alone, he gripped the helm's spokes tightly. He looked over the sea.

"I'd sell my sould again to get out of this mess." Jack turned the wheel towards west. "But the damn eunuch wouldn't take it."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

Beta: The wonderful and lovely florencia7!

Chapter Nine

Jack took the extra minute to make sure the chains were tight around Jim's ankles and wrists. He stepped back, stretched out his muscles again. He was feeling stronger and was ready to venture out into the unknown.

As he buckled a stolen weapons belt to his waist, Jack heard Jim moan in pain.

"Morning star shine." Jack smiled maliciously. "Thanks for the grenades." He held one small bomb up.

Jim shook his head, and then winced at the pain. "Don't. You'll need help. This place is a labyrinth."

"Oh no! Well certainly I will let you down." Jack proclaimed, sarcasm dripping on every word. "It's not like I've ever been through a maze before where a dragon chased after me." Jack shook his head.

"This is different. Bartibus knows things, knows how to use people. He puts a spell on people and then makes them go after the people who care about them."

Jack was silent, processing this information. "Elizabeth."

Jim nodded.

"Who did he take from you?" Jack held up the golden locket Jim always wore. "The owner of this fine piece, I presume?"

Jim nodded. "Katie. Now give that back."

"No. I think I will keep it."

Jim struggled against the chains. "Sparrow!"

"I have a first name, ye know." Jack muttered to himself, thinking of how many times creatures and such cream his name out in anger. "You really think I'm going to trust you?"

Jim's struggle slackened off. "No."

"It's a pity. I did like ya, lad." Jack pocketed the necklace. "So I'll make a deal with you. If what you say is true, then I will let you live."

"Are you going to let me down?" Jim asked.

Jack sighed. "You seem to know the way around here, and I'm not good with mazes."

"Then how come you were able to get out of the last one?"

Jack lowered his eyes. "Elizabeth."

"She really means a lot to you."

Jack smirked. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Jim was confused.

"Making me care. You already are getting down, no need to butter me up." Jack said, unlocking Jim from the chains. "Now where do we go?"

"Let me go first."

"No argument there."

Jack followed Jim, keeping a look out for any random daggers that could possibly find their way to the first person to walk out. "Tell me more about what happened."

"Well after you were knocked out-"

"No, no. What happened to Katie?" Jack said, prying for information. The more he knew the more he could use it against Jim, when the time was right. It would be easy to get a lot of stories, as Jim would want to prove that he was trustworthy.

"Well, I went to visit her one day, but her father said that she wasn't in. Then I came back later, after dinner, and she still wasn't home. Her parents didn't hear from her, and they were sick with worry. We looked everywhere.

Then, the next day, I received a note. 'If you want her, do something for me. Meet me at the tavern; eight in the morning.' So I went."

Jack nodded his head in understanding. "What did they want?"

Jim hesitated. "The three idiots took me to Bartibus. He knew my uncle was first mate on the _Black Pearl_."

"First mate to me." Jack quickly made the connection. "Why did he want me?"

Jim shook his head. "Not you. The _Pear_l." They stopped to look around a corner before continuing on. "The plan was to kill you and take the _Pearl_."

"And when that failed they took Elizabeth as a back-up plan."

"I guess. But Bartibus said that when he got the Pearl, Katie would be free. We could leave. He reneged on his promise."

Jack heard the pain underneath the frustration and despite himself, felt bad. "Why does he want the _Pearl_?"

"That, I do not know."

"Great." Jack murmured under his breath, "Another thing to figure out."

Jim looked around another corner. "What should we do first?"

"I know." A dainty voice sounded at the end of the hall. "You can die, and my master will steal your ship, and we can all live happily ever after."

Jim blanched. "Katie."

Jack puzzled. "We?" Footsteps sounded behind Jack and Jim and Jack stiffened. "Ah. We."

A delicate laugh flittered out of the semi-darkness. "Hello, Jack." Elizabeth greeted. Jack slowly turned around. "Time for you to come with me."

"Lead the way." Jack said, and allowed Elizabeth to grab his arm. She started pulling him down the hall, and soon, Kate followed with Jim.

"Where are we going?" Jim asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "To see their master, of course."

Jim looked at Elizabeth, and frowned. "Should we fight them?"

Jack snorted. "And be killed? Besides…" He looked at Elizabeth, a soft touch in his eyes. "Do you want to fight them?"

"None of this makes sense."

"I know, but I'm good at improvising, no worries."

The grip on Jack's arm loosened, but he did not break free or even mentioned it. It might play to his advantage. It could also be proof that Elizabeth was still in there, somewhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

**Chapter Ten**

"Interesting." Bartibus stared at the object on the desk. "Very interesting."

"Unfortunately in the state she is in she won't give you the key." Jean Pierre said, standing guard at the door.

"Even so, I need the Pearl. Call it insurance." Bartibus stood up, walked over to Jean Pierre. "I thought Sparrow would have been here by now. He is notorious for escaping."

After a few moments, the doors opened up and Bartibus' beautiful vessels walked in with the prisoners. Bartibus tutted. "You are late."

Jack stood as straight as he could and smirked. "What can I say? Getting old, growing soft. It's not like I sold my soul for dark magic."

Jean-Pierre started, surprised at Jack's bluntness. It was a rule among the crew to not mention that deal. But the villainous sorcerer just laughed.

"Figured that out, yeah?"

"Well, it takes a fool not to figure it out."

"Glad you are not a fool then."

"Question I have is, why the _Pearl_?" Jack asked. He tried to stare down Bartibus, but the fearsome pirate just smiled, showing rotten teeth. "And where do you want to go with her?"

Bartibus laughed. "He is very amusing." He said to Jean Pierre. "This is not like a play, Jack. I am not one of those villains that blab off what I am planning."

Jack held his hands up to pause him. "But you _are _a villain."

The black hearted magician just turned on his heel and motioned his crew mate over. Jean Pierre and his Captain spoke in low voices, while Jack kept his eyes on Elizabeth. Her brown eyes stared resolutely ahead, but her grip was still loose on him. _I could have sworn her eyes were black before…_ Jack thought a quizzical look on his brow.

"What is that?" Jim asked, looking at the desk. There was an ornate box on it.

Jean Pierre flashed by Jack, unsheathing his swords and placing them, one over another, on Jim's shoulders. Jim sat frozen in terror as Jack went to move- but Elizabeth wouldn't let him.

"HEY!" Jack screamed at the vile swordsman.

Jean Pierre grinned evilly. "Shall I kill him now, boss?"

Bartibus shrugged. "Have no need of him now." He went and sat down.

Jack swung his head around to look at Bartibus. "You have no _heart_." He enunciated the last word very clearly, making Bartibus still. "Or is that the plan?"

Bartibus got up, pulled Jean Pierre out of the way. He was angry and the energy rolled off of him in waves, nearly choking Jack.

"How." Bartibus demanded. "How did you know."

"Idiot. I am the one who went to Isla Cruces and dug it up In the first place."

"No you didn't. Norrington did." Elizabeth said.

Suddenly, Elizabeth pushed Jack at Bartibus and grabbed her sword. She twirled in spot, and using the momentum of surprise, ran the blade through Jean Pierre. Jack pushed up from Bartibus, and decided it was a good idea to roll under the desk – as Bartibus' fingers were flaming.

Kate had let go of Jim and went after Elizabeth, who kicked up and pushed Katie down.

"Don't harm her!" Jim yelled, grabbing one of the dead man's swords.

"Tell her not to kill me then!" Elizabeth pushed Katie down again, then swung her sword up to cut a curtain. It landed on Katie, making it hard for her to move.

Meanwhile, Jack was crawling on all fours, dodging the violent bursts of magic Bartibus was flinging at him. Jim roared, raised his sword. He began running toward the warlock, stepping on a chair and jumping off.

But just as soon a Jim was about to strike Bartibus' back a blue flash knocked him backwards. He landed hard on his back, but rolled over to get up on his knees. Bartibus advanced on him, giving Jack an opening. The pirate grabbed one of the curtain's ropes. On his way, he noticed that a charm had fallen off Bartibus' belt, and stepped on it. Then Jack leaped onto the villian's back, wrapping the rope around his neck.

Katie stood up, looking around the cabin in confusion. Jim ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. She had returned to him, Jack had broken the spell.

Jack was struggling with the wizard, as Bartibus' fat hands grabbed old of the rope and began to pull it from his neck. Jack was losing the upper hand.

Then Elizabeth whistled. They all stopped and looked at her.

She stood on the window sill, smiling. Under one arm was the Dead Man's Chest. She winked at the men, then vanished from sight.

"NO!" both Jack and Bartibus screamed, for different reasons. Bartibus broke free, and ran to the window – but it was too dark to see where Elizabeth could have gone.

Jack landed on his feet, running. "Time to go!" He yelled at Jim and Kate.

"Where?" Jim asked, horrified.

"Out that window!" Jack collided into them, and with a mighty crash, broke the window and fell to sea.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

**Chapter Eleven**

Bartibus looked around his destroyed cabin. Snarling, he stomped around, and only stopped when he heard a moan.

"Master…" Jean Pierre called. Bartibus looked down, hatred in his eyes. But all the man did was lift his hand and in its clasp was a key. "Took it… from girl… when I fell…"

Bartibus greedily took the key and left the man to die.

(J)(E) (J) (E)

Jack led the two kids towards the Pearl. Once on deck, he gave the order to kill the lights and set sail. He also gave the order of complete silence, and when Cotton's parrot squawked, pulled his pistol at it.

"Quiet." He threatingly whispered.

The parrot shut its beak. Jack shuffled to the lifeboats with Jim and Katie following.

"What now?" Jim asked his voice hard. "You know Bartibus won't stop until he gets whatever is in that chest."

"I know."

"We need to go fast." Jim went on. "Abandon the Pearl. Find Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth is easy to find. A life boat is missing, and I know where she went. We will be there by morning." Jack turned to face Jim, and had a brief moment where he thought he was looking at Will. "And as for the Pearl…" his voice went low "We never abandon her."

Jim stepped back. "Yes, sir."

Jack smirked. "I never want to hear that word again." He gave his attention to Jim's lass now. "We have not been introduced. I'm-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" she smiled and seemed excited. "I am a fan. I love to listen to your stories."

He liked the girl. "Keep her close, mate. Never let her go." Jack turned to Gibbs, who was at the helm, and whispered a heading into his ear.

The Captain then retreated to his cabin, praying he was right about his lass. Instinct told him to go to Rum Runner's Isle.

_Let's hope I'm right._ Jack thought, flexing his fingers. _I need to relax. Yes, I'm dealing with the chest again. Doesn't mean that I am going to die. Things are different now._

He looked down at the journals Elizabeth had given him_._

_Very different._

(J)(E) (J) (E)

_Despite what everyone thinks, I have only loved one woman. And while we fought, tried to kill one another, and sometimes never spoke for years on end, we always came back to eachother. Hell, ten years into the relationship she gave me a son. I remember when Jackie was a wee babe, I came into my room with a beautiful lass under me arm. My love was there, bouncing Jackie on her knee with a sour look on her face. Without saying anything, she took out a pistol and shot me in the foot. _

_The hussy ran away. I took my love right after dropping the boy in bed, cursing her._

_God, I miss Annabelle. That bitch. The heart wants what it was, I guess. Just another example of demand._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The sun broke the dark sky, sending a golden glow over the sea. The water was calm and the wind was fair, and The Black Pearl glided through the waves briskly. The Captain stood at full alert at the helm.

Jack ordered four men to be look outs, to keep an eye on all four directions. This did not include the crows nest where the shift changed every two hours to make sure nothing was missed. So far, nothing had been seen.

By the time the sun was fully in the sky, Jack saw Rum Runner's Isle, with Elizabeth's ship on the sand. Jack also noticed bodies floating in the sea, and felt what he assumed was panic.

But there was a welcome sight on the beach, a blonde who was waiting patiently. Jack felt himself smile, but hid it from his crew, who was setting anchor. A longboat was prepared, and Jack took Jim with him to the island.

"Ahoy there!" Elizabeth called out. "You have to excuse the mess. Some of the crew didn't want to cooperate."

Jack stepped out of the boat and over to the King. "How many?"

"Four. But six men, including myself, listened carefully to their complaints."

"And?"

Elizabeth looked at her ship. "We won."

Jack nodded. He was itching to hold her, but that could wait. "Did you hide it?"

"Yes. I lost the key however."

"That could be a good thing." Jim said, watching Elizabeth's crew tie her ship to the Pearl. They were getiing ready to set it ablaze at sea. "No key, can't open the trunk. What is in it, anyway?"

Jack looked over at his friend. She sighed. "The less who know the better."

"Sorry mate." Jack sat on the beach. "Go tell her crew to prepare to set off."

Once Jim was out of eye and earshot, Jack reached down and gripped Elizabeth's shoulder quickly. "What do you want to do?"

"We should warn Will." Elizabeth's throat tightened. "I have no idea what to tell him."

"About Bartibus?" Jack feigned confusion.

All Elizabeth did was rest her head on his shoulder. Jack carefully put his arm around her and lifted up, making them stand up. The eight people boarded the long boat, went to the Black Pearl, and tugged a firey vessel to sea.

Once far enough the men cut the rope and watched as the ship burned. Soon, the Flying Dutchman appeare.d Several men exclaimed in horror, while most just watched sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Sense of Demand

Rating: R

Summary: A year after Calypso's rage, Elizabeth had been working on a project to make the cove a better place. Jack had been looting and pirating in the Caribbean Sea, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

Chapter Twelve

"Then I guthanks, Jack." Will said, his eyes staring coldly at him. Jack stayed still. The whelp never intimidated him before and he was not going to start now. "If you ever need a favor let me know."

"No thanks." Jack's voice was clipped. There was something that would always come between him and Will.

And she was sitting close to Will. Very close. Jack's eyes narrowed as Will laid his hand on Elizabeth's knee.

"The offer still stands. You saved my wife. She is the most important person in my life."

"After life."

There was silence in the cabin. Elizabeth's eyes flicked back and forth between the two men.

"Regardless." Will said. "Can I trust you to take her to safety?"

"You feel the need to ask." Jack sounded incredulously, his hands clenching into fists.

"Well-"

Elizabeth cut in. "Jack is my friend Will. Of course he will be with me on the journey." Jack lowered his head, looking down at the floor. "As far as safety goes, I can take care of myself."

Will looked at his wife and his features softened. "I know." His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. "I have to leave soon."

Elizabeth nodded, then reached out and hugged him. After a couple of seconds of not letting him go, Jack started to feel uncomfortable and left.

"Why does everything have to involve the eunich?" Jack asked himself, grabbing the flask from right off Gibbs' belt and taking a deep swallow.

"Anything the matter, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, eyeing with sadness at Jack emptying his beloved trinket.

"No." Jack stretched, getting the kinks out of his back. "Just letting the beloved union of marriage happen in me bunk." Frustrate, he hurled the empty flask into the sea.

"Ah- but!" Gibbs mourned. Jack was already gone.

It was only three minutes, but it was a long three minutes. Will walked out of the cabin and in the blink of an eye was gone. Almost automatically Jack was moving towards the room. He walked in, expecting to come across a broken Elizabeth. But she was fine. She looked up, smiled, and kissed him.

"This is a surprising turn of events." Jack said, still reeling.

"I just told Will that I loved him. I will meet him every ten years." Elizabeth laughed at Jack's sudden frown. "But that I will do whatever I want in the meantime."

Jack reached down, capturing her lips. When they parted, Jack took a deep breath. "Doesn't mean you have to do anything right now."

Elizabeth laughed. "I only wanted to give you one kiss." She stood, hands on her hips. "You stole the other."

Jack gently placed his hands and hers. "I'm about to steal another."

(J) (E)(J)(E)

Jack stared at the sea. Worry etched on his face. The Pearl rolled on the waves underneath him. The wind blew on his hot face.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, coming up behind him.

"Thinking."

Elizabeth laughed, only a little. "That is never a good sign."

"No." Jack sighed and turned to Elizabeth. "It's not."

THE END


End file.
